


I Hate You

by PencilTrash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski are the Same Age, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, M/M, Teen Derek, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PencilTrash/pseuds/PencilTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“You know you love me…I know you care…</em>”</p><p>A sudden strangled noise beside him made Derek snap his eyes open. He huffed out an angry breath, pursing his lips, irritated at the interruption.</p><p>It was Stiles. Stiles with bulging eyes, a red face and a hand clamped on his mouth. He was struggling to keep back his loud snort. Derek shot him a piercing glare, trying and failing to find his rhythm again.</p><p><em>“Just shout whenever…”  </em>Derek grated out, hissing at Stiles.<em> “…and I'll be there…WHAT?</em>”</p><p>“Bieber? Really Derek-” Stiles choked, laughing as if he had lost his mind.</p><p>“You got a problem with that?”</p><p>Stiles jerked away from a snarling Derek, huffing out – <em>Whoa</em>, raising both hands in surrender. Not even a beat later, he shot a shit-eating grin at Derek.</p><p>Derek hated him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writingonpostcards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingonpostcards/gifts).



> Thank you [Jonjo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo) and [sterekfluffer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/teampancakes/pseuds/sterekfluffer) for the beta work. You guys are amazing <3

 

 _“You know you love me…I know you care…_ ”

A sudden strangled noise beside him made Derek snap his eyes open. He huffed out an angry breath, pursing his lips, irritated at the interruption.

It was Stiles. Stiles with bulging eyes, a red face and a hand clamped on his mouth. He was struggling to keep back his loud snort. Derek shot him a piercing glare, trying and failing to find his rhythm again.

 _“Just shout whenever…”_ Derek grated out, hissing at Stiles. _“…and I'll be there…WHAT?_ ”

“Bieber? Really Derek-” Stiles choked, laughing as if he had lost his mind.

“You got a problem with that?”

Stiles jerked away from a snarling Derek, huffing out – _Whoa_ , raising both hands in surrender. Not even a beat later, he shot a shit-eating grin at Derek.

Derek hated him.

He hated Stiles for spoiling their Pack getaway weekend by initiating a stupid game of _Truth or Dare_ with the overly-intrusive, dangerous gang that the Pack was. A gang that included Allison, who had dared to dare Derek to sing.

When everyone had gone crazy with a _sing-sing-sing_ chant, Derek had had to belt out _Bieber_. The song had been playing on repeat all morning in Cora’s room and was apparently, now stuck in Derek’s head.

Cora had to shut it off finally, when Laura threatened to break the door down and smash her brand new music system to pieces. _Sisters!_

“Please carry on Derek,” Stiles teased, wiping away hysterical tears from the corners of his eyes. “Just ignore me. I’m having a moment here-” He broke into another fit of wild laughter. Of course, Derek hated Stiles.

He’d hated him ever since they’d met on their first day of kindergarten.

Derek was three when he’d gulped down two chocolate muffins from Jennifer and had to say no to Stiles’ sandwich as he was obviously full. Stiles had cried like hell, clutching at Derek’s shoulders and wiping his runny nose on Derek’s favorite Lion-King t-shirt.

He hated Stiles for telling Mrs. Brown whenever Derek brought junk food in his lunchbox _and_ for stepping on his foot every other day in the activity room _and_ for sitting next to Derek in the classroom, farting loudly and shamelessly.

Their mothers might have been best friends ever since they were little kids, but Derek hated the way they took it for granted that their sons would continue their legacy somehow.

Derek hated Stiles for singing _“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine”_ on Christmas Eve.

Stiles had stared right at Derek throughout the song, smiling his toothy smile (with one front tooth missing) and Derek had scowled in return. The incident had been a much talked about story since then and had been revisited on every Christmas Eve for the last ten years.

Derek hated Stiles whenever the boy teased him about his bushy dancing eyebrows, cute bunny teeth or sour grumpy face. Stiles was smart too, running, with Derek following in angry pursuit, straight to the Stilinski house porch, shouting out – _“Dad, Derek’s come to meet you!”_

John Stilinski had just been appointed as the Sheriff back then and Derek might have been a little bit scared of his gleaming gun. So, he’d had to return to the Hale house every time, clenching his jaw because he hadn’t been able to get his revenge on Stiles.

Years later, Derek had realized, Stiles’ dad had never been home all those times.

Derek hated that even though he’d done everything in his power to destroy the photograph of him in Laura’s white, fairy dress, it had resurfaced in the Stilinski family album at what became a very memorable Thanksgiving. Derek had hated all the coos and aw’s which followed.

Derek hated Stiles for accidentally spilling water on his almost finished drawing in a drawing competition in the third grade and for sitting on his brand new Ray-Ban glasses in middle school.

Derek hated that Stiles matched him neck-and-neck for the second place in the Tech Challenge every year, while Lydia remained unbeatable on the first spot.

Derek hated Stiles for stretching their _Batman vs Spiderman_ argument so far that Derek had gotten his first ever detention the month before because apparently they had been talking too loudly in the corridors.

Derek hated Stiles for driving his jeep parallel to Laura’s Camaro every fucking morning and winking at Derek, who had to warm the passenger seat. Derek had failed his driving test. Twice.

 

Derek dejectedly watched the next spin of the bottle, letting the memories of his, rather tortured, childhood with Stiles sink in slowly.

It was impossible to miss the glee on Scott’s face when the bottle staggered to a halt, pointing between him and Stiles. Derek had known those two were up to something the moment Stiles almost knocked Jackson over to grab a seat beside Derek. Scott had settled right across from Stiles. _Hmm interesting!_

“Bring it on, Scotty. I choose Dare,” Stiles said, chirpy and relaxed.

Scott paused briefly, thinking (or pretending to think - Scott  was such a pathetic actor). His gaze scanned the Pack one by one, lingering on Derek for a second longer than the others. Then, he beamed at Stiles.

“Kiss the person on your left.”

 _What the -_ It was so _out of character_ for Scott to ask someone to kiss someone.

“ _RIGHT!_ ” A screechy retort from Stiles broke into Derek’s thoughts.

He watched as Stiles gaped back at Scott, looking shocked and exasperated. The color drained from Scott’s face within a few seconds, as if some realization – _he’s fucked up big time_ \- had struck him hard. For a moment, they both shared a private, desperate and silent exchange.

“Right? This is all _wrong_ ,” Lydia complained, before Scott could open his mouth. Because…it was Jackson who was sitting at Stiles’ left side.

Stiles would have to kiss Jackson. _Jackson_! Jackson, who looked as if he was ready to kill someone, preferably Scott.

Allison smacked Scott on his head, who still hadn’t recovered from his initial shock.

“Oh c'mon. It’s just a game,” Isaac butted into the conversation, adjusting a scarf around his neck, looking between Jackson and Stiles.

Boyd squeezed Jackson’s stiff shoulders and gave him an encouraging slap on the back.

“Guys! Let’s just get it over with,” Erica blew a bubble with her gum, looking nonchalant and bored.

“Okay. Alright!” Jackson broke the tension with a huff of frustrated acceptance. He rolled his shoulders, cracking his neck, as if preparing for battle. Then, he glared at Stiles. “Stilinski, _today_ will be written in gold in the history of your life.”

And Stiles…Stiles was not even looking at Jackson. He was staring right at Derek, all doe-eyed, vulnerable and intense…and close. And Derek’s heart did that same ol’ flip which he’d been feeling for quite some time now. Ten years, to be precise.

Derek had noticed _the flip_ for the first time when Matt Daehler had peed on his sand castle and Stiles had punched him in the face. That day, Stiles had gotten a black eye in return but he’d beamed at Derek like a ray of sunshine.

His heart did the flip again when Derek had noticed the photograph from their Kindergarten Annual day – just the two of them in silly tribal costumes - stuck right in the middle of Stiles’ pin board, looking happy and cute.

Or when Derek had been sad and miserable over the loss of his pet dog - Alpha - and Stiles suddenly had an extra ticket to Disneyland. He had chosen Derek (over _Scott!_ ) to accompany him on the trip with his family.

Or when, Stiles had fixed Derek’s magnet motor at the yearly Tech Challenge that had resulted in Derek tying with Stiles for second place.

Or in middle school when Stiles had secretly irritated Kate for a whole week with rubber frogs and snakes and what not, when she’d tried to bully Derek.

Or when, for the class elections, Stiles had campaigned for Derek against Lydia- _Stiles’ favorite_ -Martin.

Or when Stiles had waited for Derek the day of his detention. He had hung around for an hour in the deserted school hallway so he could drop Derek home in his stupid jeep.

Or at the lunch table, when Stiles had picked a chair beside Derek every day and their hands had brushed, casually and innocently, while Stiles had been busy having a bite from every other plate on the table, especially Derek’s.

Or at the library, when Stiles’ head had shifted in sync with Derek’s every little movement, three tables over, thinking Derek was engrossed in his book.

Or at the beach the week before, when Stiles had gawped at Derek, checking him out, the moment Derek had stepped out of the car in his shorts.

Well – Derek might have been staring right back at Stiles, tracking the interesting mole patterns on Stiles’ pale, flushed, bare _everything_ in front of his eyes. He had snatched his gaze away eventually when someone coughed from behind, only to find Stiles licking and biting his lips, anxious and... _sexy_ , making them puffy and red, the way he was right now.

Suddenly, there was a movement behind Stiles. Jackson stirred, maybe settling into a more comfortable position, calling to Stiles. Stiles blinked at Derek twice, before finally averting his jittery gaze and turning away for the kiss.

Stiles was freaking out, Derek knew that. This was Stiles’ first kiss ever. For some reason, Derek also knew that.

Derek felt his heartbeat quicken as Jackson’s hands moved to Stiles’ biceps, tentatively. Stiles’ fingers drummed over Jackson’s shoulders, uncertain and distressed. For a moment, they both glared at each other and finally shrugged out the last trace of awkward discomfort for the sake of sportsmanship or whatever it was. They moved forward, leaning in, for a kiss…

Stiles’. First. Kiss.

 _“Stiles…”_ Derek gasped out even before he could think, his voice low and croaky.

“Huh?”

 _Fuck!_ Stiles was watching him. Literally every single person in that room was watching him. And Derek should probably say _something_ , but his mouth had suddenly gone dry, tongue heavy, his heart pounding and he thought he was about to have a panic attack.

A shrieking doorbell saved Derek’s ass.

“I uh…I’ll get that,” Derek staggered to his feet, shaky and stumbling, and fled to unlock the door. He could feel the way the awkward silence dragged behind him.

“Has someone punched you, Derek?” Laura dumped her shopping bags in Derek’s hands, pushing past him into the house.

“What? No!” Derek dumped the bags on the nearby table and followed Laura inside. “We’re just having…fun.”

“Hey Laura!” the living room erupted into cheerful greetings and Derek scanned it hesitantly for Stiles. But Stiles was already moving towards the kitchen, dragging Scott along. Well, that looked so suspicious and Derek couldn’t resist the temptation of wanting to follow them so he could eavesdrop.

_“I can’t believe you messed that up!”_

Derek stopped dead in the kitchen doorway on hearing Stiles’ exasperated voice.

“Dude, did you plan on giving me nightmares for a lifetime? Jackson! My first- _Jackson_? God!”

“I got…confused,” Scott stuttered, low and guilty. “My left side…your right side. And Allison suddenly started to whisper in my ear. I swear, I had it all practiced the moment before...but it came out all wrong.”

“You _planned_ that kiss!”

The boys jumped at Derek’s sudden remark.

“Uh. Oh. Guys, I just remembered, I gotta...pee now,” Scott fled the room, without a second glance.

“Holy shit, Derek! You’re gonna give me a heart atta-”

Derek strode right into Stiles’ personal space and Stiles snapped his mouth shut, without backing away.

Of course, Derek now realized _why_ Stiles had knocked Jackson out of the way to grab the seat beside him and _why_ Scott had settled right across from Stiles. They’d both been planning Stiles’ dare, before Scott had messed up his left and right.

“You planned that kiss…with me,” Derek muttered, low and cautious, searching Stiles’ face, watching every twitch of his muscles, watching those widening whiskey-brown eyes.

They both stared at each other, calculating but intense, as if trying to look into each other’s soul.

Stiles broke the silence. “Look, I’m sorry, okay?” His hands flailed everywhere. “I fucked up. That day on the beach I thought…I thought, you were into me too. I just – I thought, maybe we just needed a signal boost. Y’know what I mean? I thought, maybe we should do something about our undying UST of - I don’t know - fucking _years._ And I asked Sco –”

Derek’s lips were on Stiles’, hard and insistent, before Stiles could continue with his ridiculous internet analogy, before it all ended up in a misunderstood apology, before someone else – like Jackson – could steal what was _his_.

Stiles’ fingers clutched Derek’s shoulders, pulling him further in, responding clumsily but eagerly, as if he wanted to try anything and everything right at that very moment.

Derek got lost in the soft, synchronized movements of their warm lips and tongues and the feeling of every part of their flushed bodies pressed together, until his brain went dizzy with his lack of breath.

He broke the kiss to catch a tiny gulp of air but Stiles chased after his lips.

Derek surrendered. He leaned in again to devour Stiles’ mouth, quick and desperate, like the last bright flicker of a dying flame.

Derek knew Stiles must be struggling for breath too by the way he huffed into his open mouth and dug his long fingers into Derek’s arms, deep and painful. But he still refused to let go.

“Oh my God!”

They jumped at Laura’s surprised cry, still very much wrapped around each other.

And, _fuck!_ Derek knew, he just knew that he had just earned himself a brand new dose of incessant teasing, which would last for the next ten years. _At least._

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Comments/Kudos are gold!! They keeps motivating me to write more  
> 


End file.
